Electromechanical door locks are operated by various methods, for example by a wired remote control, which in the simplest form is a push button provided remotely from the door, for example in an apartment remotely from the entrance door of the building. For accessing a building, it is also known to use keypads that are configured to open a lock when receiving an input of a predetermined alphanumerical code. Furthermore, wireless communication systems between locks and remote controls are common, such as based on infrared signals. The latter type of communication is typically used in garage doors, the term door here including various types of garage ports. Typically for each type of lock, there is a specific type of communication, and one infrared remote, typically, can only be used for a single lock.
Generally, latest modern locks, which are telephone operated for locking and opening, are becoming increasingly common, not only to provide better comfort to the user but also for improving the security. However, the change from an older, simpler lock type to the modem advanced lock system is an expensive and mechanically not always easy task. Especially, the fitting of the door lock inside door panels may require that the door itself is modified or changed, which is often not desired. Also, the existing remote operation of door locks typically has to be changed, which is not always wanted, especially when a certain system is well established.
For this reason, it is desirable to provide a retrofit lock system for electromechanical door locks which is easy to install. Especially, for such system, it is desirable to provide a retrofit system that provides the same high security, including encrypted communication, and versatility as modern type telephone operated door locks, preferably, including the use of one telephone for operating various locks. Also, it is desirable to provide a retrofit improvement such that a large variety of locks can be operated with a single wireless device.